


First Encounters

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock shoots the bomb at the end of TGG, Greg and Mycroft meet in the hospital after.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022199
Kudos: 38





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Greg dragged into the hospital waiting room after securing the scene at the swimming pool. It was one of the worst days on the job by far, easily in the top 5, probably top 3. 

He sunk into one of the stupid plastic chairs and dry washed his face. The room was practically empty, made a difference for A&E.

A man Greg didnt recognise stepped into his personal space. Armed for the sake of his own sanity, Greg reached for his Glock without thinking and looked up, the man was in a three piece suit and holding his hands up placatingly, clearly spotting the gun in Greg's waistband. 

"I... Inspector Lestrade-"

"How do you know who I am?" Greg's hand was still on his gun, and he squeezed the grip in a way that was comforting to himself but highly unlikely to be comforting the man still stood in his bubble. 

Greg stood up, which in turn made the man take a step back. 

"Who are you?" He asked when the man clearly wasn't going to speak. 

"I..." The man cleared his throat. "Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes. You saved my little brother today, I hear."

"Sherlock? Sherlock has a brother?"

"Yes, I don't suppose you know of me..." the new man... Mycroft sighed. "Little chances for conversation. Thank you. For getting him out."

"I didn't get him out for you. I got him out because I love him," Greg said warily. "How do I know you are who you say you are. I've been with Sherlock 3 years and he's never once mentioned you."

Mycroft ran his hand through his thinning hair, it was clear he had been unaware of the relationship between them. "My brother and I have a tricky relationship." 

"I'd say..." Greg trailed off as John appeared at the door to one of the rooms. He was unsteady on his feet but otherwise seemed unharmed. 

"Where's Sherlock?" He asked the DI, completely ignoring Mycroft. 

"Surgery, that's all the nurse said."

"Well?" John growled, turning on the older Holmes. "Your bloody minions must know what's going on."

"You know him?" Greg asked, unsure. 

"Briefly. Sherlock calls him his enemy."

"I'm not sure what the hostility is for, Doctor Watson."

"You should have stopped him!" John yelled trying to fly at the government official only to stumble and be held up by Greg. 

"I knew as much about Moriarty as Sherlock did."

"Bullshit!" John growled trying to get free from Greg but he was too weak to put up a decent effort. 

"Nurse!" Greg yelled as John fell like dead weight in his arms. 

"He's passed out," Mycroft said moving a few steps towards them. 

"Why does Sherlock never mention you?" 

Mycroft merely shrugged, something that seemed an odd gesture for a man in a three piece suit. Greg helped the nurse get John up onto the bed inside the room again before turning to watch Mycroft. The other man had moved towards the reception desk. 

By the time Mycroft reappeared, Greg had been shooed out of John's room back into the waiting area. 

"Well?" 

"He's out of surgery. It went well, all things considered."

"Can we see him?"

Mycroft nodded, glancing around the younger man to see John. 

"He's asleep, doctors gave him something." 

"The explosion wasn't my fault," Mycroft's voice was quiet as he jerked his head toward the nurse that would show them through to ICU. 

"I know. It was Sherlock's. Technically."

Mycroft glanced at him sideways. "You think my little brother is responsible for this?" 

"Of course. Moriarty is dead, Sherlock is the only one with the balls to do it. You certainly didn't." He stepped ahead of the government official and into the room where Sherlock was laying. He looked pale and incredibly sick but at least he was still alive. 

"When will he wake?" The DI asked of the doctor fiddling with the machines.

"We haven't lightened his sedation yet. When his stats regulate we will. Just give it time."

"Inspector Lestrade," Mycroft started when the doctor and nurses had left the room. "I can see how much you care for my little brother." He indicated where Sherlock's hand was now in Greg's. "But can you trust that, I, too, have the same concerns?"

Greg sighed and glanced up at the older man before nodding slightly. "You're right, of course. You've done nothing but be courteous to me tonight and I've been nothing but rude."

Greg watched as a small smile graced the government official's lips. "That is how I know how much you care for him."

"Yeah," the DI agreed. "That will never change."


End file.
